


Croc Cake

by Sunnybone



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, Objects Which Are Really Cakes, Rated T for swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnybone/pseuds/Sunnybone
Summary: Felix inquires of Sylvain why there is a single blue croc shoe in their fridge.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Croc Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when everyone on twitter was losing their mind over videos of Objects Which Were Actually Cake? Well this is a drabble inspired by that which I posted on twitter during the Cake Craze and now I am passing the Cake on to You

"Sylvain," Felix starts, his voice drifting out of the kitchen, "why the fuck is there a single croc in our fridge?"

Sylvain gets up from the couch to lean against the kitchen door-frame, his arms crossed and hip cocked in the perfect way to draw Felix's eye; Felix, tragically, does not take the bait, but glares up at him from in front of their fridge where he's holding the door open. He gestures with one hand at a single croc, chambray blue and studded with jibbitz, in a clear plastic clam-shell container.

"Well," Sylvain says, "you keep it seventy-five degrees in here, and it would be a waste for it to melt." Felix stares at him and Sylvain grins. "You _did_ tell me to take care of Dima's cake, since you don't eat the stuff—"

"That's not a fucking cake."

Sylvain lifts a hand, three fingers up in a scout sign, and says, "I swear on baby Seiros that's a cake." Felix rolls his eyes, but he does look back at the croc-cake. Sylvain can almost see him taking in the jibbitz, the 'D' and the '2' and '5' and the little cartoon triangle of cheese just like the one Sylvain had given Dimitri back when they'd realized Dima's Crocs were Not A Phase.

"How the _fuck_ is that a cake?"

"A lot of time, skill, and fondant. _So much_ fucking fondant, Babe." Also, money, but it's not your best friend's twenty-fifth birthday every day. Honestly, Sylvain expects it to taste terrible—he is not a _fan_ of fondant—but Dimitri's palate is nowhere near _discerning_ , and Sylvain won't be eating any anyways.

Felix continues to stare at the croc-cake for another moment. "Sylvain… how is that going to feed everyone who is coming to the party?" It is, after all, a perfect confectionery replica of one (1!) croc.

"Oh, that's just for Dima. I delegated cake duty to Annette." Mainly because Annette has the inside hookup for the best bakery in town, because she is dating Lysithea, and Sylvain knows how to strategize. Felix sighs and closes the fridge, before leaning his forehead against it as though he needs strength. 

"That cake is so stupid."

"Yep!"

Felix lifts his head to look at Sylvain. "He's going to love it."

" _Yep_!"

And, of course, Dimitri does.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Find me on twitter at [@AceMorningStar](https://twitter.com/AceMorningStar)


End file.
